Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an abnormality determination apparatus that is applied to a battery pack, and includes a plurality of blocks composed of a plurality of battery cells connected in series, and a connecting member that connects the blocks to one another in series.
Related Art
An abnormality determination apparatus is used in a battery pack that includes a plurality of blocks composed of a plurality of battery cells connected in series and a connecting member that connects the blocks to one another in series. The abnormality determination apparatus determines the occurrence of an open abnormality in the connecting member, in which conduction between the blocks is interrupted (JP-A-2015-83960).
In the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2015-83960, new switching elements and resistor elements are required to be added. In addition, charge-discharge control of a flying capacitor is also required. Therefore, the configuration is complex.